champion of hell
by Berathoralghoul
Summary: After the giant wars percy is given a special quest. How will he fair in ths new endevor
1. Chapter 1

Percy sat up in his bunk. It had been two months since the end of the giant wars, and one month since Annebeth had broken up with him. Claiming that she wanted to pursue her goals before settling down. Those goals being hopping from one hero's bed to the next. The only solace Percy had was that he had been the one to take her virginity.

Climbing out of bed he stripped off his night clothes, and began to dress for the day. Today was important as the Gods had asked him to come to Olympus for a council meeting at ten. Percy found this odd as demi-gods weren't normally needed at council meetings. Nonetheless he knew it was best to attend without asking to many questions.

Once dressed Percy left his cabin, and headed for the dining pavilion to eat his breakfast. Upon entering he noticed that his cousin Nico was not at the big three table. "Hmm must be with his dad or the Romans today." Percy mused to himself as he sat at the table.

Going through the normal routine of sacrificing a portion of his meal to the Gods. Percy sat and began to eat his meal. Once finished he bid Chiron farewell before making his way to Olympus.

Upon entering the throne room Percy noted the serious aura that flooded the room. When he came to the center of the room he stopped and looked up at his Godly relatives."Percy Jackson. We have called you here today to undergo a quest for Olympus. Before we hand it down to you. You must accept of your own volition without knowing what the quest is. Do you accept?" Zeus explained not bothering to waste time sitting on ceremony.

"I do." Percy replied. If the quest was so important it had to be handed down by the council themselves there was no way Percy could refuse. "Good. Your mission is simple. In the past two wars my daughter's hunters have had a hard time working with the males of camp half blood and camp Jupiter. Therefore you will become the first male to ever join the hunters of Artemis." Zeus instructed.

Percy looked to Artemis. Who was seething in annoyance, but had apparently already resigned herself to her new fate. Likely after much argument. "Yes Lord Zeus." Percy said not wanting to aggravate the already tense atmosphere. "As a hunter you will receive the same form of immortality as the others. I expect you to help bridge the gap not increase it. Am I understood?" Zeus asked in a threatening tone. Percy nodded in response. "Good then the council is adjourned." Zeus instructed.

With that said most of the Gods flashed away except for three. Zeus, Poseidon, and, Artemis. "Meet me outside when you're finished." Artemis growled before leaving.

Poseidon simply wished percy good luck before vanishing. Zeus walked up and handed percy a small ring. "This ring is similar to the pen you carry. All hunters must carry a bow, but knowing my daughter she will likely give you a faulty one out of spite. This bow when will cause any arrow to cause additional lightning damage to the opponent. It's also coded to your DNA. Meaning no one mortal or God can take it from you. Use it wisely." Zeus said handing him the ring before vanishing.

Percy sighed and moved to the doors to accept his fate. When he opened the doors he was met with a very irate Artemis. "The hunters have already been made aware of this arrangement. Now hold out your hand." She instructed coldly. Percy did as he was told and held out his hand. In it was placed a small moon shaped pendant.

"All tents look the same on the outside, but this pendant is able to make them larger on the inside if you have the materials that would make it naturally larger. It also allows you to create any furnishings you want, but once again you must have the materials. To get those materials you will either have to collect them or barter for them. I warn you though. My hunters prices are steep for men. So you're likely better off finding the materials yourself. Now let's go. You're already late to begin your chores." Artemis said smirking at her last sentence.

Percy hung his head and held out his hand. Resigning himself to his new fate, Arttemis grabbed his hand, and teleported them to the outskirts of her camp.

Next to the river sat a large pile of laundry roughly as tall as a refrigerator and as wide as a Queen sized bed. "Be lucky I only have about forty hunter right now. Every morning the hunters will bring their laundry here, and every morning you will wash it. Once it's done you have free reign to hunt or practice. Any questions?" Artemis asked expecting him to complain. "No ma'am." Percy answered as he began sorting the regular clothes from the delicates. A little impressed Artemis left him to his task.

While sorting the clothes percy got a idea. Willing the river to turn into two whirlpools. One faster for the normal clothes, and one slower for the delecites. Percy began tossing the clothes into their respective whirlpools. Each one acting as a washing machine.

"Good idea." A voice from behind him spoke. Turning around Percy was greeted to the sight of Hestia in her normal six year old form. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Percy asked with a smile. "Just came to give you a couple of gifts to help you in your first few months till you earn their trust." Hestia said as she sat at the edge of the river dipping her feet in the water.

Percy smiled and created a small jet of water to massage them. Hestia moaned in delight. "No need to butter me up Percy" She giggled as she turned her fiery eyes to him. "Not buttering you up. Just showing my appreciation for a very hard working Goddess." Percy smiled. "Well I'll be sure to come by more often if this is the treatment I get. Now about those gifts. The first is that you'll be able to summon any meal you want. Since I doubt you'll get a fair serving at meals. The second is that you'll gain the ability to lure your prey in with their natural attractant. How does that sound?" Hestia asked.

"Amazing. Thank you Hestia." Percy said with a smile. "My pleasure." She said hugging him as she imbued him with her gifts before leaving.

 **I'm undecided who the pairing should be. So here's a pole to help me decide.**

 **Hestia**

 **Artemis**

 **Thalia**

 **Other (Insert write in canidet here.)**


	2. Chapter 2

As Percy finished the last of the laundry he stood popping his back. "Never thought I'd be so happy to get my hands off a woman's underwear." He chuckled slightly as he put the clothes in their propper bins. "Well I've got plenty of sunlight left. Might as well go test my my new bow out." He smiled as he walked off toward the end of camp.

Taking in his surroundings. Percy noticed that he was surrounded by hills in platos. "Hmm this is either Texas or Austrailia." Percy mused to himself. "It's Austrailia." A voice behind him stated. Turning around Percy smiled when his eyes met his cousin Thalia's. "Thalia it's good to see you. What are you doing out here?" Percy asked as he looked at the girl.

"I heard you had become a hunter. So I decided to help you with your skills. So you don't emberrass us kelp head." Thalia said with a smile as she walked forward hugging him. Percy hugged back and smiled. "Good to see you too pine cone face." Percy said as he pulled back. "Now enough with the mushy crap. Show me what you can do, and I'll give you pointers on what you did wrong." Thalia instructed.

Percy nodded as he crouched low and activated Hestia's gift at a low level. A rustle could be heard in the distance, as percy looked to the trembling trees. When the rustling got closer percy spotted his prey. The minitour. "Can't this mother learn to stay dead?" Percy groaned as he activated his bow. Drawing one of the three arrows that had come with the set. Knocking the arrow he drew and held it there until the beast was in range.

His hand began to tremble as he held the string. When he thought the targe was in range he let loose the arrow. He had aimed for center mass, but the trembling had caused his arrow to only hit the beast shoulder. Luckily the electricity had fried the tendons in the beast shoulder.

The beast roared as it charged axe held high in his good hand. Percy disengaged his bow, and drew riptide from his pocket. He held still until the beast was in range. When the bull man swung to sever his head percy ducked, and slashed across his stomach. The minitour roard in pain as he swung downward. Percy rolled to the side and stabbed the beast between it's ribs as it fell to the ground.

"Why didn't he disapear?" Percy asked as he kicked the beast. "Anything killed by a hunter stays here until we finish field stripping it. Once we leace the area he'll dissapear." Thalia explained as she began to demonstrate how to dress a kill. "Cool. So what did I do wrong?" Percy asked as he watched her work.

"Well your aim has definatly improved since I was last at camp. As for what you did wrong. Your not supposed to hold the bow to aim. When you aim simply look at your target. Focus on them, pull back to proper stance, and let go. Your instincts will do the rest." Thalia explained handing percy the hide, horns, and battle axe. "The meat and such goes to the camps rations." Thalia stated.

Percy nodded and the two made their way back to camp. The bones of the minitour disolving. Percy smiled as he had gotten to spend a few moments with his cousin bonding.

When they arrived at camp. They were met by a scowling Artemis. ' _Probably still mad about a man in the hunt._ ' Percy thought making sure to shield his thoughts from the Goddess. "Thalia will you take the kill to the pavilion to cook tonight." Artemis requested/ordered. Thalia nodded and shot Percy a pittying look, leaving.

"Sit. We have a few rules to discuss." Artemis ordered, as she shifted from her six year old form to a twenty year old form. Her breast axpanded to high B cups her hips plared a bit and her rear became more shapely. Her silver dress growing with her. Keeping her beautiful beyond belief yet still modest.

Percy sat down awaiting the lecture. "First you will not speak to a hunter unless spoken directly to first, second you are to bathe a hour after my hunters so there is no 'accidentle' peaking." Artemis said. Emphesizing the word accidentle. "Third you will eat a hour after my hunters so that you don't defile our meals, and lastly you will sleep on the edge of camp. Any questions?" Artemis asked placing her hands on her hips. Almost daring him to ask a question.

"Yes. How am I suppossed to follow Zeus' orders, and teach the hunters to work with men if I'm to stay as far away from them as possible?" Percy asked. Artemis was about to berate him. When a flash of light appeared next to them. As it faded Zeus stood in front of them. ' _Thank goodness when you say their names they zoom in on the conversation._ ' Percy thought to himself.

"Percy is right daughter. I sent him here to help your hunters learn to work with men. Not for him to be your chore monkey." Zeus scolded. Artemis opened her mouth to speak, but before she could Zeus continued. "If you say one word or disobey my following orders. I will marry you to Percy, and have Aphrodite cause the two of you to fuck like rabbits until you bare ten children." Zeus said in a voice that left no room for arguemant.

Artemis quickly shut up. She had no desire to do any of the things that were just listed. "Good. Now percy will do his chores like any other hunter, out of respect for your hunters. I will allow the bathing rule. He will however eathis meals with your hunters. Just like any other member of the hunt. If you mistreat him you will be punished. If he breaks your rules he will be punished, but he will be punished fairly. Understood." Zeus instructed. Artemis nodded grugingly. "Good. Don't make me come back here." Zeus warned before leaving.

Artemis turned to Percy and scowled. "Dinner is at five. Don't be late if you want to eat." She said before walking off. Percy sighed. Zeus had halfway saved him at least.

Dinner time came around, and percy entered the tent. The tent was set up buffet style. With the hunters lining up to a row of food. Artemis walked up to Percy smiling. Something that deeple disturbed Percy. "Good you're here." She said as she handed him a white apron and hat. "Put these on. You're on serving detail." She ordered as she pointed to the line of hungry hunters.

"So now I'm not defiling your dinner." Percy said with a playful smirk, Artemis blushed and huffed. Being back in her six year old form making it even cuter. "Just do it before I turn you into a jackalope." She said turning her head. "Sure thing Arti." Percy smirked as her face went golden. Percy chuckled and walked off, but not without getting a arrow in his ass. Percy turned to glare at her, but saw her whistling innocently.

Percy served dinner without any conversation from the hunters, besides what pan they needed a scoop from. At least Thalia had greeted him, and thanked him for his service. When all of the hunters including Artemis were served Percy moved to grab his plate. When he looked down he noticed that all the tubs were empty. Even the backup tubs were dry. ' _I should have expected it. Everyone except for Thalia asked for double portions of everything._ ' Percy thought to himself as he removed his apron.

Looking around he saw all of the hunters eating, and talking happily. They had made sure to spread out on the benches just enough that he didn't have a place to sit. ' _Not like I wanna sit here anyway, and watch them pig out.'_ Percy thought as he left the area.

Making his way to the edge of camp. Percy focused on his necklace, as he willed his tent into existence. Using the minitour hide. Percy willed the tent to be just large enough to stand up comfortably inside. Deciding to save the rest for later when he had the rest of the materials to make a bed.

As he lay in the tent ready to give up on today and fall asleep. A bright light interupted him. When the light died Heastia stood in her six year old form. "Hello Percy." She greated smiling, as she hugged the young hero. "Hello Hestia." Percy greated back as he hugged her close. "What brings you here?" He asked smiling.

"Well for one my favorite hero is not getting his fair share to eat. Even after putting in more than his fair share of work." Hestia scowled putting her hand on his cheek. "It's ok. Eventually I'll pass out from hunger and they'll be forced to feed me." Percy chuckled.

Hestia shook her head. "No no that wont do. I'm not letting you suffer for my niece's pride." She said before a idea popped into her head, and she began whispering to Percy.

"Oh Hestia you are evil." Percy said as Hestia's face dropped for a momment. " I love it." He smiled. Causing her to blush. "Is there anything I can offer you for all your help." Percy said with a smile.

"Well.." Hestia blushed lightly. "I wouldn't mind another foot rub. This time with your hands instead." She murmered as she turned her head. "Of course. You need only ever ask." Percy replied smiling.

So for the next couple of hours. Percy massaged the Goddesses feet. During that time the two talked. Teling each other about their personal lives and generally getting to know eachother.

 **Alright the current tally is**

 **Hestia 4**

 **Thalia 1**

 **Aphrodite 1**

 **Artemis 0**

 **I'm thinking of making this a threesome to foursome, however the main options are excluded from the secondary voting. So your secondary options are.**

 **Rhea**

 **Athena**

 **Reyna**

 **A mystery male oc**

 **Leto**

 **Nyx**

 **Styx**

 **Tarturas(specify male or female version)**

 **Clairese**

 **Voting for main ends at chapter five. Voting for secondairy ends at chapter ten. So that the main van have time to develop a relationship with Percy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy spent the following day doing his chores, and hunting. He had managed to get a few furs and skins to increase the size of his tent, and make a small mattress. Now all he needed to do was collect a shit ton of sticks to make a bed frame.

As dinner came around. Percy stood at his post and began handing out dinner. Once again the hunters took double portions. Leaving none for the young hero. Thalia gave Percy a pitying look. Percy smiled showing her it would all be ok.

When percy finished serving. He took his seat on a stool he had made for his tent earlier that day. Sitting at the edge of the table. He then sat down with one of the ration plates, and summoned forth a plate of lasagna, chocolate chip cookies, milk and butter covered rolls.

Percy inwardly smirked as he saw the hunters stare at the plate. Some of their mouths openly watering. Including Artemis herself who had to suppress a groan. Hestia had told Percy that lasagna was Artemis' favorite food, and that Phoebe loved chocolate chip cookies. The rolls however were just because he liked them.

Artemis looked up at him with pleading eyes. Even if it wasn't a Goddess. Any six year old giving you that look would be enough to melt a man's heart. It was only when one of the younger hunters. Who couldn't have been much older than eight walked up to Percy, and looked at him with her big brown doe eyes. Did percy truly feel his heart melt. "Mr. Percy. I know we've been mean to you, but can i pretty please have a cookie?" She asked clasping her hands in front of her.

Percy knew that the plan was to make them suffer, but he was nowhere near cruel enough to tell a little girl no. No matter how long she had been a little girl. "Sure, but you don't have to beg. I don't mind sharing. After all you guys are my new family." Percy said as he conjured a large chocolate chip cookie for her. "Thanks big brother." The girl said smiling. After giving him a quick neck hug. She ran back to her seat devouring her cookie.

Percy looked around and smiled when he saw the others looking conflicted. He could tell part of them wanted to swallow their pride, and ask for a treat as well, another part felt guilty about asking after how they treated him, but the biggest part was not wanting to disappoint their mistress by caving in and asking a man for something.

It wasn't until Artemis stood up and walked over. That everyone snapped from their stoppers. Standing in front of him she transformed into her twenty year old form. "I'd like some lasagna." She said in a slightly demanding tone. "Nope." Percy said plenly before going back to his meal. Artemis looked almost offended. "What why not?" She asked in a huffed tone. "I'm not good with demands." Percy replied.

In a childish act she grabbed his plate and flipped it into his face. lasagna covered his face as his cookies and rolls fell to the floor. Artemis smirked as the hunters giggled. "Oh so that's how it's gonna be." Percy grinned as he summoned a mid sized birthday cake. Artemis paled slightly as she took a step back. "Now Percy let's not be hasty. Don't do anything you'll regret." The Goddess stammered.

"Oh I won't regret this." Percy grinned as he hurled the cake nailing her in the face. Artemis stepped back wiping the cake from her eyes. Her face red in anger. How dare this man do that to her. Summoning her bow she knocked a arrow. "Run Jackson." Was her only warning.

Percy took off running as a arrow grazed his calf. Percy continued to run. His calf stinging slightly. Another arrow flew through the air embedding itself in his thigh. Percy howled in pain as he fell to the ground. Artemis quickly jumped on top of him and began throwing punch after punch at his face.

As his mouth began to trail blood. Percy screamed out. "Hestia Zeus somebody help!" Within seconds two flashes of light appeared behind Artemis. Her arms were quickly restrained by Zeus, and she was pulled off of him.

Hestia rushed to Percy's side. "Apollo get down here." Hestia called out. Apollo quickly flashed to the area looking at her. "What is it auntie Hestia?" Apollo asked before he saw Percy, and quickly got to work.

When Percy was stable. The three immortals turned their attention to Artemis. "Everyone including Percy. Olympus now." Zeus ordered as he flashed away holding Artemis. Apollo and Hestia quickly grabbed Percy's shoulders flashing away.

On Olympus the entire council sat, and waited for the reason of this meeting. It was only when Apollo and Hestia flashed in with Percy in tow. Poseidon quickly shot up, and ran to hold his injured son. "What happened to him." Poseidon asked. "My daughter could not control her temper, and attacked him." Zeus said as he gestured to artemis who was currently bound at his feet.

Poseidon was about to attack the Goddess when a hand shot out grabbing his. Turning to identify the offending party. When he saw Percy holding his wrist. His eyes softened. "Don't do it." Percy groaned as his hand fell.

Poseidon retook his seat as the Zeus stood up. "A warning was given yesterday. My daughter violated that warning. Now she will be married to Percy, and they will not leave that tent until she is with child." Zeus ordered.

"No." Came a weak but commanding voice from the center of the room. Everyone turned to see Percy standing definitely. "I can't stop you from ordering the marriage, but I will not lay a hand on her without her permission." Percy said, causing the respect of all the woman in the room to increase for him.

"Fine, but she will follow every one of your orders for the next month, and the wedding will be one year from today." Percy sighed and nodded. There was only so much fighting he could do in his state.

"Good. Tonight you will stay in Apollo's temple. Tomorrow you will return to camp. Where all of the hunters will be informed of the engagement." Zeus said as Apollo began to carry percy off. In the background he could hear the sound of Artemis swearing to follow her punishment.

If there was one thing Percy knew. It was that tomorrow was gonna be hell.

 **Current polls**

 **Hestia 4**

 **Thalia 1**

 **Aphrodite 1**

 **Artemis 1**

 **Annabeth 1**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy awoke early the next morning to find that his clothes had been washed, ironed, and folded next to his bed. Throwing them on. Percy made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and shave. "Haven't had a chance to in a couple of days. Starting to look like dad." Percy chuckled to himself.

"All your missing is the Hawaiian shirt and bermuda shorts." A voice from behind him said. Percy jumped, and turned to see Apollo smiling. "So are you ready for the big day?" He asked as he walked into the room. "Yeah lets get it over with." Percy replied shrugging.

"Don't worry I've got a private room reserved for you. So when the hunters beat you half to death we'll be set. "Not funny." Percy grumbled. Apollo smiled, before walking up to hug him. "Thank you for standing up for my sister. Not many would have turned down the opportunity to bed a Goddess. Especially my sister." He said patting percy on the back. Which is why I have a present for you. Apollo waved his hand over Percy, as the boy began to glow with a golden light. "This is my blessing. It will boost your archery, as well as give you a slight healing factor. It won't be much in the beginning, but it will keep you stable should we have another 'incident'. "Apollo smiled. "The longer you have it, and the more you use it. The stronger it will become. I also gave you stronger bones. Right now they're iron, and you can sprout them like claws from the space between your fingers."

Percy chuckled. "You've been watching to much X-men." Percy chuckled. "Maybe, but they'll come in handy. Trust me. I am the God of prophecy after all." Apollo said smiling. Percy smiled back and punched him in the arm. "That's for all the messed up prophecies." Percy said smiling. "Yeah, but even I don't need the sight to tell you. This is gonna be painful." Apollo replied. "Well no use stalling. We may as well get this over with." Percy said as the two men flashed out of the room.

Arriving at the camp they were greeted by the hunters, Artemis, Hestia both in adult form, and Zeus. "Just in time. I was just about to make the announcement." Zeus said as the two stood beside him. "Dad what's this about? Why are you here?" Thalia asked.

Zeus stepped forward holding Artemis. "Artemis has broken my law. Because of that she must be punished. Now the original punishment was marriage, and not leaving her tent until Percy put a child in her." Zeus explained as all of the hunters looked on in fear. "However Percy refuses to force her into sex." The hunters sighed in relief, and shot Percy a thankful glance. "However the two of them will be married one year from today, and for the next month she will follow his every order. This is my decision not Percy's." Zeus ended before he and everyone besides Artemis flashed out.

Artemis sat hugging her knees as she sobbed. She was brought out of her sobbing when a hand was placed on her knee, and another extended holding a napkin. "Need a hand?" Percy asked smiling. Looking up at him Artemis sniffled. Not having changed from her six year old self. "I almost killed you. Why are you being so nice to me?" Artemis asked as she wiped a tear from her eye. "I already told you. You guys are my family. You know how many times the Ares cabin has tried to off me, or how many times I've annoyed Athena cabin into launching a all out assault on my cabin. Trust me. You're not the first family member who has tried to kill me." Percy smile as he picked her up laying her head on his shoulder. Artemis sobbed into his shoulder as he turned to carry her off.

By the time Percy had gotten Artemis to her tent. The Goddess had sobbed herself to sleep. Laying her on the bed Percy gently tucked her in, before moving the hair from her face. "Sleep tight Arti." He said kissing her forehead, before returning to his tent to think.

As he sat in his tent a bright light appeared signaling the entrance of a immortal. When the light died down Aphrodite stood in front of him. Wearing her standard skin tight jeans and white t-shirt that stretched across her sizeable bust. "Hello Percy." She greeted with a dazzling smile.

"Hello Aphrodite. What brings you to my humble abode." Percy joked. "Well aside from the fact that Hestia says you give a orgasmic foot rub." She smiled making Percy blush, "I came to offer a apology." She said somberly. "Apology. For what?" Percy asked confused. "I was the one who turned Annabeth into a slut. Zeus told me about you joining the hunt. He also told me that you would need to sever your greatest ties to the camp in order to make it easier on you. So he asked me to change her." Aphrodite was now in tears. "I'm so sorry Percy." She sobbed.

Percy did the unthinkable, and pulled the Goddess into a hug. She gasped, before she buried her face in his neck. Percy held her close rubbing her back as she sobbed. "it's ok Aphrodite. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Percy asked.

Aphrodite was a little surprised that Percy not only wasn't mad, but was trying to make her feel better. "Well I wouldn't mind one of those foot rubs Hestia brags about." She sniffled childishly. Percy smiled lightly, and shook his head. "Alright go on and sit up." Percy said patting her back.

Smiling Aphrodite popped up wiping a tear from her cheek. She flashed her sneakers off, and plopped her feet on Percy's lap. Percy smiled and began massaging her feet. "So why is it that you guys enjoy these so much?" Percy asked as he rubbed between her toes.

"Well most mortals either just sacrifice to us or put a baby in us, and that's it. The majority of the female Olympians aren't married, and those of us who are don't get very much attention from our husbands. It's nice to have a man show us some genuine attention, and affection." Aphrodite explained as she leaned back letting out a deep groan.

While Aphrodite was enjoying her massage, and the chat she was having with Percy. Her phone decided to interrupt them. "Hello?" She asked as she answered. "Yes Lord Zeus he's with me…. Yes we will be right there." She said before hanging up. Sighing Aphrodite popped her shoes back on before standing. "Come on. No rest for the wicked. Apollo just got another great prophecy. Me and you are needed back on Olympus." Percy nodded, and took her hand. "But when we get back you're finishing my feet and doing my back." She giggled before flashing out of the room. Leaving him no time to make a objection.

When the two arrived they were treated to the sight of the rest of the council, including a blushing and rather embarrassed Artemis. "Lord Zeus why have you called me?" Percy asked. This was starting to be a regular thing. "Another prophecy has come to us, and this one sounds like it pertains to you again Percy. Apollo if you will." Zeus instructed.

Apollo stood clearing his throat. "Child of the sea. Betrothed to the moon. He shall bear children from multiple wombs. Darkness rises when angels fall with broken wings." Apollo recited as he took his seat.

Artemis flushed red with anger. "So not only do I have to marry this _man_ , but I also have to share him with who knows how many others." She raged as she scanned the room. She looked ready to burst with rage. Which is why everyone was shocked when Percy stepped forward, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Artemis I promise it won't be like that. We will discuss anyone who wants to join our relationship, and I will not allow anyone in who you don't feel a hundred percent comfortable with." He ended by hugging her.

The Olympians looked on sending a silent prayer for Percy's soul. As they knew from this range none of them could do anything to stop Artemis from ripping Percy apart if she felt inclined to do so. What they weren't expecting was what happened next.

Artemis threw her arms around Percy's neck. Pulling the young hero into a hug. "Thank you Percy." She whispered in his ear. "If I'm gonna be stuck with a man for the rest of my life. I'm glad it's at least someone as caring as you." She said softly as he smiled, and rubbed her back.

When the two broke the hug they saw that all of the council was smiling at them. Aphrodite stepped forward. "Artemis would you mind if I borrowed your fiance? He's got a massage that I'd really like him to finish." She said with a smile.

Artemis looked at Percy, and raised a eyebrow. "Oh so you gave her one of those amazing foot rubs Hestia is always going on about?" She asked causing Hestia to blush, and Percy to rub his head sheepishly. "Fine he can finish your massage." She said causing Aphrodite to squeal. "But I have dibs on the next one." Artemis smiled.

"Well if we're calling dibs I want one too." Hera said with a smile. "Me too." Demeter said raising her hand. "Girls shouldn't we at least ask Percy if he wants to?" Hestia asked shyly, causing all of the Goddesses to turn to Percy.

"I don't mind. I'll put a signup sheet outside my tent, and I'll send a prayer to whoever is next in line." Percy said smiling. The Goddesses nodded in agreement. With no further business the council was dismissed, and the Goddesses began to sign the sheet. With Aphrodite, and Artemis going first.

"I'll call you when I'm ready Aphrodite. I've got some things to do first."

 **Hestia 8**

 **Aphrodite 2**

 **Artemis 7**

 **Annabeth 5**

 **Secondary**

 **Styx 1**

 **Reyna 1**

 **Clarisse 1**

 **Nyx 1**

 **Thalia 2**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy flipped through his book on oils, and herbs. Gathering these things from a local health store in Melbourne as well as some candles. The clerk asked if her was a professional since he was buying so much at once. Percy had only laughed. Saying he was simply doing a favor for some friends of his.

Percy had also gone to the general store, and purchased a few items. Sheets, a pillow, towels, and some cut fabric. Hopefully the tent would be able to do what he needed it to.

Carrying his new purchases back to camp. Percy used them, as well as some scrap wood, and stone. To create a massage table, desk for his oils, and a hot rock heater. If he was going to do this. He was going to spoil the living fuck out of them.

 **Aphrodite**

Percy sent up a prayer letting Aphrodite know he was ready for her. Upon hearing the prayer Aphrodite popped into the room smiling. She looked at the room in ahh. "Wow this place looks like a real massage parlor." She giggled hopping on the bed. "I think I'm good on my feet. So could you start my back now?" She asked with a girlish smile.

Percy nodded, and patted the bed. "Alright hop on." He instructed as he reached into his dresser. Pulling out a towel he watched as she laid on her stomach. Percy draped the towel over her shapely rear. "Alright you're clear to flash off whatever clothes you don't want." Percy smiled going to his new stone heater.

Aphrodite smiled flashing away her clothing. "I left the panties on, so don't think you'll be getting a peek mister." She scolded playfully. Percy had the decency to blush. "Don't worry I choose life over a peek, and smiting." He joked back as he spread the oil on her back.

Luckily all fluid contained water. Which allowed him to manipulate it to a certain extent. Doing so he pushed it into her pores causing it to massage the muscles from the inside while he worked the outside. Aphrodite moaned in pleasure. "Percy you really know how to work those magic fingers." Percy only smiled, and shook is head. "Happy to be of service Aphrodite."

Percy moved down her back. Skipping over her rear he began massaging her thighs. "You're so tense Aphrodite. You should come by more often." He offered as he massaged her calf muscles. "I'll be sure to add my name to the list again. Though by the looks of it when I got here you're gonna have your hands full for a while. Apparently someone spilled the beans, and now you not only have the council females to deal with, but quite a few minor Goddesses too." She giggled.

Percy could only shake his head, and smile. It seemed he was gonna need a lot more oils, and towels. "Don't worry I'll be sure to make time for everyone. You'll get spoiled plenty Dove." Aphrodite blushed at the pet name, before burying her head in the pillow. Percy moved down her legs as he popped her toes, before returning to her shoulders.

He chuckled when he heard light snoring. Signaling that Aphrodite had fallen asleep on him. Shaking her gently he leaned in, and whispered in her ear. "Wakey wakey my little Dove." He said tickling the back of her ears. Aphrodite squirmed slightly. "Mmm five more minutes baby." She mumbled lightly.

Percy chuckled, and began tickling her feet. Aphrodite began squirming as she bursted into a fit of giggles. "I surrender I surrender." She giggled turning on her back as she sat up, causing her breast to jiggle as they came into view. Percy blushed, and quickly shielded his eyes.

Aphrodite giggled at his shyness. She snapped her fingers, causing a light blue bikini to cover her form. "Alright Percy you can look now, I'm clothed." She smiled, as Percy peeked through his fingers. Percy's blush only increased when he caught sight of the swimsuit. For some reason to him it made her look more beautiful.

Aphrodite blushed at Percy's stare. She squeezed her thighs together squirming slightly. "Uh Percy you ok?" Aphrodite asked. "I think you broke him." Percy turned to face the voice, and came face to face with six year old Artemis. "Oh hey Artemis I was just…" "Just picking your jaw up off the floor." She smirked. "Well I believe my massage is up. Your turn Artemis." Aphrodite said as she got ready to pop out. "Oh don't worry Aphrodite. If Percy doesn't spoil the shit out of me I'll be coming to visit you dear niece." She said with a sickly sweet smile. That was more disturbing with her six year old face.

Aphrodite paled as she popped back to her temple. Percy stood completely still. Praying that if he didn't make any sudden movements she wouldn't see him. "Oh Percy don't think I've forgotten about you." She smiled morphing into her adult form, as she sauntered over to him.

 **Artemis**

Percy felt his heart race as she hopped up on the bed. Artemis smirked as she snapped her fingers making a pair of tights appear on her lower body. "There's gonna be no peeking from you mister." Percy blushed at the teasing. Sitting on the stool in front of her. Percy grabbed a bowl of water, and a small wash cloth.

Moving his hands to her feet. Percy gently began washing the dirt away from her soles. Even with regular showers a life of running around the wild left dirt stains that couldn't be brought out normally. However Percy had added a touch of salt to the water. Allowing the abrasive mixture to gently remove the dirt.

Artemis sighed in relief. Even though there were plenty of spas owned by women. Artemis had never allowed herself to indulge in such a girlish act as a spa day. So even something as simple as a magical salt scrub felt euphoric on her skin.

Once Percy had removed the layer of dirt that covered her skin. He spread some oil on his hand, and began slowly massaging her feet. Artemis gasped as she let out a slight moan at the sensation. Not even her most trusted lieutenants had ever been allowed this close to her.

After about ten minutes of massaging her feet. Artemis flipped over on her stomach. Dissolving her clothes except for her tights. Percy slowly began to lather oil on her back. Feeling the tension caused by centuries of combat.

"Artemis your back is pretty much one big knot. You really have to take better care of yourself." He scolded lightly as he placed the stones on her back causing it to pop. Artemis let out a low moan as she nodded lazily. "If this is taking care of myself then sign me up." She groaned as she felt the last vertebrae pop.

Percy chuckled as he removed the stones, and began massaging her muscles. "Well if you move into my tent. I'd be happy to massage you once my client list for the day is done." Percy said with his most dazzling smile. Artemis thought for a moment, before nodding. "Alright deal, but you have to reserve a Saturday sign up sheet for the hunters. I'll tell them they're allowed to come to you for massages. It may help you make some friends here besides Thalia." Artemis suggested.

Percy nodded. "I'm more than happy to do that. They deserve a little pampering after all the hours they put in a day." Artemis was glad that Percy recognized the hard work her hunters did on a daily basis.

Once her massage was complete. Artemis stood up, and gave Percy a quick hug. "Thank you for the massage Percy. I really enjoyed it." Percy smiled hugging her back. "Of course Artemis. You deserve it." The two said their goodbyes, and Percy began setting up for his next client.

 **Hera**

After re making the bed, and placing the stones back in the pot. Percy sent up a prayer to Hera telling her he was ready for her. Hera appeared in a flash of light. Her blond hair put up in a loose ponytail. While her gorgeous figure was clothed in a soccer mom sweater, and mom jeans. Which somehow still looked amazing on her.

"Hello Perseus." She smiled using the name she knew he hated, since it compared him to the original Perseus. "Hello auntie Hera." Percy quipped back, causing Hera to blush. "You are so lucky Hestia, and Aphrodite say you give such a good massage." She huffed climbing on the table.

Percy ignored the childish attitude. He hoped that over the course of her massage the two of them could get to know each other better, and hopefully come to some sort of understanding.

Percy sat in front of her, and removed her sandals for her. As he began rubbing her feet Percy looked up at the Goddess. "So Hera tell me more about you. I mean everyone knows the Queen of the Gods, and the wife of Zeus, but I wanna know the woman behind the titles."

Hera was a bit shocked. No one ever wanted to know her beyond her title. Sure there were some girl's nights with the other Goddesses, but they didn't get to personal. "Well I enjoy cooking, gardening,and home crafting." Percy perked up at that last part. "What kind of crafting do you do?" Her smiled slightly when the boy took an interest in her hobbies. "Mostly jewelry, beaded necklaces, bracelets, and the like."

Percy thought for a moment, before he stopped massaging her feet. "Hold on one second." He said as he stood up. "Close your eyes for a second." Percy instructed as he moved to the corner of the room. Hera raised a eyebrow, but complied.

A moment later she felt something cold against her feet. "Ok open your eyes." Hera opened her eyes, and looked down. On both of her feet were a pair of anklets. They started around the ankle, and moved down using chainmail rings to cover her feet in a series of diamond shapes, before ending with a toe ring connected to the second toe.

"They're beautiful Percy, but why did you put them on me." Percy smiled, and shook his head. "They're a gift for you. I think they look really good on you." Hera blushed lightly at the compliment. "Thank you Percy. I love them, and I'll wear them as often as possible," Percy smiled, and told her to lay on her stomach.

Hera complied, and Percy draped a towel over her rear. "Alright you're clear to strip." Percy said covering his eyes. Hera snapped her fingers, and changed into a pair of panties, and a strapless bra that came unhooked.


End file.
